Red Trail
by Mickey9204
Summary: All human. Lissa and Christian are Rose's best friends and after they have decided to date she finally decides to find a relationship of her own.. only no one knows yet. The rest you will have to just wait and see.
1. Unexpected Suprises

**Having read fanfiction for a number of years, I have finally summoned up the courage and decided to write my own. I wrote this today so I hope you like it ;P**

Have you ever wondered why fate chose to be so cruel? Not only have my best friends finally decided to date, but they are dating each other…. It truly is wonderful situation.

I could blame this on fate, but if I was being honest, the fault falls upon myself. I am responsible for these repulsive public displays of affection that now appear before me. If someone had have told me that they would be behaving like this 6 months ago I would have scoffed and laughed in their face.

Before they met, they had always heard of one another. Whenever I went home for the summer I would relentlessly tell Christian of embarrassing stories involving Lissa. When I went home I would relay stories of my own misadventures that unwillingly involved Christian. Seeing the profound effect they each had on me they were both incredibly jealous of one another. As a consequence they refuse to meet when one of them came to visit.

So being the deviant I am, I decided to intervene. Convinced I was doing the right thing, I lied that the other would not be attending and invited them both to my 18th Birthday Party. From when I introduced them they have been infatuated with each other.

Who would have thought that the best friend I grew up with and the dorky girl I met in High school would be head over heels for each other. I cannot go anywhere with them without Liss and Christian indiscreetly flirting or gazing intensely into each other's eyes.

Being the summer holidays, we decided to go to the closest shopping strip for a little retail therapy after a long week of visiting our families. Christian moved here shortly after his 21st Birthday to be closer to both Lissa and me because we go to an all girls' college, which means boarding throughout the year.

The only chance he would have gotten to see us would be in the summer and for Christmas, to which the consequent weeks he referred to as " months of torture". I personally thought it was a bit melodramatic, but to Lissa it meant he was the most beautiful thing to grace this earth.

"Liss can we please go to bras'N'things? I need something to lift my mood". I knew I was being whiney, but I also knew it was the only way to get Christian and Lissa away from each other.

Being slim and tall, Lissa loved trying on various bras that allowed her to have some curves. Christian on the other hand would blush when he thought of Lissa naked or in various lingerie, a fact I took full advantage of. Usually Christian had more control of his emotions, which made this one trick a lot more entertaining.

Right on cue, Lissa broke the gaze and lit up with excitement. Meanwhile, Christian turned away trying to hide his embarrassment that revealed his thoughts. Taking Lissa's hand I steered her towards the store not even giving Christian a second glance.

"Whoa Rose slow down!" I turned to face her and watched as a confused look crossed her face, when she tried to register my mood. "Rose are you okay, you seem kind of pissed." Laughing of my mood, I gave her one of my shy smiles and looked down to adjusted my singlet top. "liss I just really need to do some shopping, something to make me feel like myself. Nothing to worry about, I am just a bit moody is all."

I looked back up and she smiled back at me." Okay Rose lets do it then." With that she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the store.

For a few minutes I looked around, when finally I spotted a black bra with white lace accompanied with a pair of see through panties. To top it off they not only had my size, but also were on special. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, I scanned the store in an attempt to find Lissa and show her my newest treasure.

But instead I locked eyes with the one person who knew that they could control me. The same person who only I could control. I smirked at him and knew that there was only one reason he would be in this store.

I walked past him and started to walk to where Lissa was, by the cash register. Suddenly I felt him grab my elbow and turn me around so that I had to gaze up at him. I gave him my man-eating grin and received a smirk in return. "Hello Roza."

My mood elevated by a mile as he said my name with his native tongue. He released my elbow and I stepped back and peered up at him through my eyelashes. "Hello Dimitri."

**Authors Note: So far so good I hope! Sorry about any spelling mistakes. I would love to have some feedback to steer this story in the write direction. I hope that this will become a group effort and I am willing to take on any ideas or suggestions that you may have :P hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. **


	2. Temptations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; I only have the privilege of utilizing them in my story. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Dimitri POV:**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I actually dread the sound of my alarm.

Getting up I go and put on my favourite jeans and the same shirt that I wore to her 18th. I have washed it, however it reminds me of her and it makes me feel as if nothing can dampen my mood.

Nothing except Adrian, my roommate.

He burst's through the door suddenly as I am grabbing my shoes and looking up I see he has the biggest grin on his face, the one I haven't seen since before that party. "TODAY IS THE DAY BELIKOV!" I wince as he shouts each word, as I am immensely aware of his excitement, which has me worried.

"Adrian, what are you talking about?" but as I say each word, it dawns on me. I know exactly what he is talking about.

"Payback brother." I groan because this stupid idea of his was from six months ago. Don't get me wrong, I knew it was coming, but Adrian couldn't make up his mind of where and when. You could say he was biding his time.

"Don't you brother me. Also, why today?" I knew he had a reason behind it. He always has a reason behind everything he does.

He looked at me innocently; the look screamed that he was up to no good.

"Dimitri, my brother, there is no reason behind my motives. Just a very good feeling." With that I knew that this would be bad.

I walked out of my bedroom, which could have been at least 3 bedrooms. However, Adrian's parents were the ones to design this flat and being from a wealthy family, they went all out on the design. Top of the art everything, including the kitchen, that their only child couldn't even use. Which is the reason I am his roommate, because I always looked after him at our all boys boarding school and now I take care of him here.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a microwave bowl to make scrambled eggs on toast. Mason and Eddie were already at the table counter waiting to be fed. Honestly you would have thought that out of the 4 of us, more than 1 person would know how to cook. We are all 21 for god's sake.

Standing next to me Adrian began to tell the other guys of our plans for today. Judging from their reactions, they couldn't wait. I rolled my eyes and started to whisk the eggs in the bowl.

Mason laughed and smiled at me "well Dimitri, you knew the consequences if you gave into temptation. The punishment was laid out before we even got there." All of my roommates nodded in agreement. They were of course right.

I looked at Adrian who started to put toast in the toaster as I put the bowl in the microwave. "Well Adrian, where are we heading today then?" I tried to keep my face neutral, to not give away my increasing alarm.

"Dimitri I cannot possibly tell you, as that would be in violation of our agreement. You know, the one that stated that this dare would happen if you violated our agreement in the first place." His face told me he still hadn't gotten over the whole party fiasco.

I still remember us all agreeing that we could not do anything with the girls who attended this party. The reason behind it was so Adrian could finally have his dream girl, who also had been denying him access. Being the good roommate I am, my goal was to help out my brother.

But Rose had other ideas.

Honestly, Adrian could have at least pointed out which girl he wanted instead of playing this game. I wouldn't have succumbed so easily to temptation if I had known. Actually that's a lie. I would have repeatedly fallen for this temptress any day.

As soon as I walked into those doors I noticed her. Her red, completely sequined dress that fell midway on her thighs. Her black heels that showed her muscle tone and of course her dark brown hair that curled to reach midway on her back. From that moment to the end of the party I couldn't keep my eyes off her….. Or my hands for that matter.

Laughing at the memory I grabbed the eggs out of the microwave and started to serve them on the toast. The guys were all quiet as they ate their meal, which allowed me time to think. I haven't seen rose in 2 weeks. She was busy with her friends and her own visiting families.

It has honestly been torture. It is not common knowledge that Rose and myself have been seeing each other. Afer the party we bumped into one another and haven't looked back since. However we have had to keep it on the down low because of Adrian and Rose's friend Tanya.

A clank of a fork hitting the plate told me that Adrian had finished and was ready to dish out his punishment. The other guys shorlty followed his motion and put the plates away before heading to grab their shoes.

"Ready Dimitri?" honestly I don't think I could cope with the thoughts that are running through this mastermind before me.

Looking down at him I smirked. "Ready when you are brother".

With that he grabbed the keys off the table counter and headed out the door.

In the car Eddie tied the blindfold and Mason put earmuffs to muffle out any noise that could verify my location. A bit extreme but it was of course Adrian we were talking about.

When the car stopped we piled out and they led me down a road. I could hear laughter, so I knew that this would be a public humiliation. After a few minutes we stopped and Eddie took off the blindfold and earmuffs.

I felt my mouth drop as I looked at which shop front we stopped at. He couldn't be serious.

I couldn't believe that Adrian had dragged me here. The dare was from 6 months ago and all over a little kiss Adrian wanted to have. The same kiss that I wouldn't have given up for the world.

Well I guess I would have done the same to him.

When we entered the store Mason and Eddie went to play with the chicken fillets and G- strings, as Adrian took me over to look at some small pieces of lingerie. After a while, he walked away to talk to a sales clerk and I was left holding a hot pink bra with diamantes and a matching pink thong. There was only one thing that could make this moment worse, and as if on cue I looked up and locked eyes with the one and only. Great….

She smirked at me and knowing lit up her eyes. Yep, she was going to stay for this punishment. I watched as she walked past me and grabbed her before she could get away. Making it short, I smirked whilst I greeted her and in return she gave me her smoldering look that made me twitch. "Hello Dimitri"

She was peering up at me through her eyelashes, completely aware of the effect that it has on me. "Stop it Roza. Not now" I groaned and her smile increased. Suddenly she darted away towards the changing rooms, which meant that Adrian was coming back. I turned to face him, agitated that he interrupted our moment.

"Here Dimitri, your outfit for this afternoons meal and for the show." I glared at him, which made his smile bigger.

"What show Adrian?" I almost growled each word and he looked taken aback with my attitude.

"All in due time brother" and with that he sauntered off to the cash register.

**Authors note: I hope you are intrigued and sorry again for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I will try to update as much as possible ;P **


	3. The Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; I only have the privilege of utilizing them in my story. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Rose POV:**

In the change room I swore profanities under my breath directed at Adrian for interrupting my moment with Dimitri. I would hate Adrian a lot more if he wasn't the reason that I met Dimitri in the first place. But honestly, it's been weeks since I have heard from him. All I got to say was a hello and to tease him a little.

Suddenly there was a faint knock on my door. "Rose? Are you in there?" How on earth did she even know I was in here? Did she see me with Dimitri? uh oh….

"Yeah Liss, I'm in here! Come on in." She opened the door and looked a little shocked to see me fully clothed when I was of course meant to be trying various lingerie on. Her face became amused as she saw the bargain in my hands. Maybe she didn't see Dimitri with me…

"Of course you would pick these out! Hmmm black with white lace. Nice" and she ended with a wink. I laughed at how forced and unnatural she looked trying to wink sexually at me, and in return I received a blush. " I might go and look for something else for you to try on." And with that she walked out of the change room.

I looked down at the bra and panties. Well I may as well try them on while I'm here. I quickly took off my clothes and tried on the bra. Perfect fit. I internally gave my self a high-five and turned a few times in front of the mirror.

Again there was a knock on the door. "Come in Liss." The door opened and I continued to check myself out at various angles in front of the mirror. I heard an intake of breath. I looked behind me in the mirror and nearly screamed, but he was faster and his hand covered my mouth. Honestly I thought the employees were meant to stop this kind of thing. After he saw that I had registered who he was, he motioned his mouth to his lips, to tell me to keep quiet. I nodded to show I understood and he released me, taking an appreciative look.

" Like what you see Belikov?" arching an eyebrow I gave him my trademark smirk. Grinning he motioned for me to twirl, to which I complied. When I was done he smiled. "Should I take that as a yes then?" He nodded in reply and before I could stop him his mouth was on mine.

He pushed me up against the cubicle wall and lifted my legs to go around his waist. He kissed me hungrily, and when I came up for air he continued to kiss my neck and along my collarbone. After a while, I brought his mouth back to mine and he ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled when I felt him shift because of the strain against his jeans. Suddenly we both heard the knock on the door and looked at each other with alarm. I hope we weren't loud.

"Rose, I have more for you to try on. Are you decent?" Shit Lissa. I weaseled my way out from Dimitri, and desperately searched for a non-existent escape route. "Just a second Liss!" I picked up my clothes and started to put them back on. Forgetting Dimitri was there I changed out of my bra, making him forget about figuring out how to get out of here and instead his eyes became glued to my chest.

"Dimitri! Honestly now is not the time" I hissed each word and it seemed to wake him up from his trance. He got down on all fours and looked under the neighboring cubicles. One was empty and silently he slid under it, after blowing me a kiss of course. I flushed and turned to the door to let Lissa in.

"Wow rose, you look like you have been wrestling in here" realizing what she meant I combed my fingers through my hair quickly and slipped on my singlet top.

"Must be the humidity in here," I muttered, and ignoring me she lifted up her findings. Showing me one by one, she made me try them on. I did as she said, though the whole time I continued to replay what had occurred only 5 minutes ago. I had no idea what just happened, but had complete knowledge that I liked it. Lost in my own thoughts, I was only acutely aware that Lissa was in fact talking to me, but replied simply by nodding.

"So what do you think?" I looked up at her, completely lost to what her question was even about. "About what?" I tried to make myself seem as innocent as possible. She looked at me as if I had a third eye and filled each word with as much irony as humanly possible. "About the lingerie Rose." I couldn't help but blush, because I had not only been caught up daydreaming by my best friend, but drooling over my reverie, which was bound to raise some questions.

I laughed nervously. She continued to stare. "I like them all," I stated quickly and avoided her scrutinizing gaze. She didn't push any questions, but took back the lingerie and handed me my singlet top. She turned to go out the door and glanced back at me suspiciously. I averted her gaze, put on my top and grabbed my handbag, then walked out the door in front of her.

I scanned the store and saw that Dimitri was in the corner talking quietly to Adrian, who had a smug look on his face. Going in the opposite direction, I practically ran to the cash register and Lissa followed silently and slowly handed me the items. Not even looking at them, I gave them to the sales clerk who began to scan each one. The total came to much more than I could afford, but I bought them anyway to avoid conversing with my best friend, who continued to look at me as if I was some confusing mind game.

After a minute, the sales clerk handed me my purchases, then grabbing Lissa's hand I took her out the door and tried to hunt down the one person who could distract her.

Silently we walked down the street and out of no where Christian came up behind me and grabbed Lissa by the waist, forcing me to let go of her hand and effectively taking Lissa's focus off me. Phew.

Seeing my sense of relief, Christian instantly knew that something was up. I gave him a reassuring look and he didn't press the issue. "So how was shopping Liss?" I laughed he changed the topic and consequently made himself embarrassed. "It was fine Christian. Do you guys want to get something to eat?". Christian and I nodded and headed down the street to the closest restaurant.

Once we were seated, the waitress came to our table and asked for our order. She eyed Christian as if he was a piece of meat, whilst Lissa all but had her legs around his neck and looked as if she could spit fire. Well this could get interesting. I honestly can say I have never seen Lissa remotely jealous. Well I guess today is just full of firsts, as I have also never had a guy silently come into my change room and attack me either.

With an awkward silence pursuing, I decided to order. " So, um, can we have 3 cokes, a large margarita pizza, garlic bread and a bowl of spaghetti, please." She stopped looking at Christian and turned her focus to me. She wrote down our orders and turned to leave. Giving Christian another glance, Lissa glared at the young girl and I gave her a small smile, whilst Christian remained blissfully unaware. Seriously.

Our table remained quiet, so I took the time to check what I bought. Holy crap. Did Lissa seriously pick this out for me? And another point; how the hell do I not remember even trying it on?

At the door, I noticed that Dimitri and Adrian just walked in. Dimitri looked like he was on high alert and was holding his duster tightly around him. I thought he was going to see me, but a waiter arrived to the door and then escorted them to their seats at the back of the restaurant.

Bringing my attention back to the table I noticed that Christian was watching me. Um, awkward much?

He smiled and I realized he wanted to ask a question. "So Rose, How was…" my attention was lost too, as at the back of the restaurant a commotion arose. Turning my attention to that, I noticed Adrian was seated at the table, along with an older couple that looked like they could be his parents. Only they didn't look like Adrian… they looked a bit more like…. Oh.

Taking I closer look I noted that I knew some of the other guys sitting at the table. However there was only one that I was interested in, and there he was in all his glory. What a sight.

Dimitri was seated in front of his father, a duster coat at his ankles. His sculptured body almost completely exposed. Almost. He had a pair of gold nipple tassels and was wearing a metallic lycra G-string. To make the situation more awkward, Dimitri had both his arms in the air and was trying to make the tassels twirl.

Following Adrian's lead, it seemed that the guys around him were pretending not to take notice, but Dimitri's parents both wore masks that had varying degrees of confusion and humiliation. I noticed other diners were trying to stifle their laughter, but I couldn't contain it and laughed so hard I began to cry.

"Oh Rose, how nice of you to join us." Shit. Internally I kicked myself for laughing so loud. I stared at Adrian with horror as he drew the attention towards me. Walking forward, he grabbed my hand and directed me to the table where they were seated. Dimitri's face flushed red and he looked beyond mortified.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belikov, I would like to introduce you to the beautiful Rosemarie Hathaway." They said nothing, so I gave Dimitri's parents a small smile and shyly said hello. My grip on Adrian's hand tightened, to make him aware of just how angry I actually was. I turned to look at Dimitri who still had his arms over his head. I smiled apologetically at him, as of course, it was my fault he was doing this in the first place.

Adrian decided to break the silence and looked at me. " So Rose how was your summer?" Glaring at Adrian, I bent down, picked up Dimitri's duster and gave it to him. He gave me a tight smile and put it on.

"Great Adrian. How was yours" I looked around and noticed everyone was watching me warily, clearly feeling the tension between Adrian and myself. "Perfect!". He made a popping sound on the P, which sounded a lot louder because of the silence that filled the room. Embarrassed, I tried to find Lissa and Christian who were still seated at our table.

Making eye contact with Lissa, I silently screamed for help. She didn't move, but behind me instead, Dimitri stood and grabbed my hand. Turning to his parents, he said goodbye, grabbed his bag off the floor and then he ushered me out of the restaurant. When we were out, we moved as quickly as we could down the street till the restaurant was out of view. Well, that left a lot of questions unanswered.

We stopped when we found a small walk way and ducked down it to be out of sight. "What just happened?" my voice sounded a bit hysteric as I tried to make sense of the past 10 minutes. Reading my face, Dimitri smiled and began to laugh. If I didn't know any better I would have though he had gone mad.

"What's so funny?" I could hear the concern that laced my voice.

"This situation. You and me. My parents." He laughed between each part and I couldn't help but laugh too. As mortifying as the whole thing was, it's a memory I highly doubt I will ever forget.

I stopped laughing when I noticed that Dimitri was now staring at me. "What?" I smirked up at him and he kissed my forehead. " You have the most adorable laugh". With that I blushed deep scarlet and tried to look down at my feet. He was quicker though and so he lifted my chin to kiss me.

After a minute he broke the kiss and I looked at him, completely dumbfounded. Smirking he took my hand and we headed to the closest bathroom, so that he could get changed. Waiting outside the men's restroom I remembered that I had left everything at the restaurant, including my phone. That meant I couldn't tell Lissa and Christian where I was. I waited for Dimitri and when he returned, I asked if I could borrow his phone. He gave it to me and dialed Lissa.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Liss?"

"Rose? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Liss, I am fine. I am with Dimitri and I will be home before…" I turned to look at Dimitri who mouthed 8. " I will be home before 8 Liss."

Looking at Dimitri I tried to figure out what he wanted to do for another 3 hours. Smiling at the thought, I forgot that Lissa was on the phone and hung up without saying goodbye. Oops.

**Authors note: I made this one a little longer, this time. I hope you enjoyed it and I will update again soon. Apologies for any grammar or spelling errors. I need feedback so please review.**


End file.
